Harry Potter and the order of the raven
by Belgrath
Summary: Morgana Le fey the very name strikes fear in any light sided wizard who hears it for any dark side user the name invokes power and respect. She is not as dead as everyone believed and soon the priestess of the old religion will return! With her stands Harry potter wizard and now Sorcerer and he shall strike down all who seek to control him . crossover with BBC Merlin years 1 -7
1. Chapter 1

**A/n Hello readers I know its been awhile But real life has just gotten in the way but im back with a brand new story Harry potter And The order of the raven . This Story Is a crossover with BBC's Merlin But as it takes place in the Harry potter Universe that's the category im using So I hope you enjoy I know I will.**

 **Story points**

 **Harry will be dark**

 **Harry will have the power of Sorcery.**

 **Both Sorcery and modern magic will have pros and cons vs each other but generally Sorcery will be more powerful.**

 **Harry will be blood adopted by Morgana.**

 **Harry will not be Joining Voldemort .**

 **Merlin will not show up in this story .**

 **There is an ancient cult dedicated to Morgana .**

 **Harry Potter and the Order Of The Raven**

 **Please follow favorite and review !**

 **Chapter 1 Prophecies**

 **October 31** **st** **1981**

 **Isle of the blessed**

Seven hooded women stood around broken pillars slowly chanting over a struggling human man bound to an alter . With a flash of a dagger the mans life was ended. The very air itself screamed in the Autumn night as a shadowy tear appeared before the alter as wailing could be heard. Two hooded women stepped from the veil that was created one was incredibly ancient with pale grey skin and white hair with an air of sadness about her she spoke in a but a whisper as all the others knelt .

"You have torn the veil between worlds on this the night of Samhain and your purpose on this night shall be accomplished ." "The child shall be protected from the Serpent lord but The Serpent lord shall return one day ." "Others will also stand in your way be wary the veil shall close on the suns rise." With that the old woman vanished . The second robed figure who stepped through the veil now spoke "you have done well sisters though one of our number was lost in a previous attempt to bring me fully into this world she will be honored for her sacrifice ."

The one who held the knife now spoke "but lady Morgana what of the child and the prophecy ?" Morgana throwing back her hood now spoke the child shall be protected Just as The Cailleach said ." "You all have an important task the cup must be found if I am ever to return to this world the old religion shall live on and our enemies shall fall!" With that the spirit of Morgana Le Fey took the form of a raven and sped away from her home towards a child a child that would soon become hers .

 **Godrics Hollow Halloween 1981**

Lord Voldemort Strode through the village of Godrics hallow with purpose . After his spy Serverus Snape had told him the Prophecy that he had overheard he had dwelt for many months on which child could be his down fall and after some time he had determined it to be the potter child . He then sent that sniveling rat Pettigrew to get their whereabouts and surprisingly the fools had made him their secret keeper and now they would pay dearly. Lord Voldemort stopped in his tracks as he heard and felt the very air cry out in pain . He doubled over as waves of pain washed over him it felt like his soul would tear itself from his body he never noticed a spectral raven fly past him .

As the waves of pain ended he stood up eyes blazing red nothing would stop him this night tonight he would achieve complete Immortality .

The spirit of Morgana stood in the Child's room invisible to mortal eyes unless she willed it she could here the door to the house blow open and heard a voice shout "lily its him take Harry and run ill hold him off!" she heard sound of fighting as the door was opened then hastily locked . A women set the child down in a crib and spoke to him " Harry Mamma loves you ,dada loves you." Harry so that was the child's name she thought story that information away . The door was blasted apart as the one the gatekeeper called the serpent lord strode toward the mother as she pleaded with him to take her life instead of Harry's . "Avada Kadavra!' as the green death magic struck the mother Morgana bowed her head and whispered "may you and your husband find peace in the spirit realm ."

As the Serpent lord pointed his wand at the child Morgana's eyes glowed Silver this necromancer would not harm her chosen son ! "Avada Kadavra " as the death magic hit the invisible shield she had erected she felt a crack and a minuscule amount bypassed it and struck the child leaving a lightning bolt shaped mark on his head . The rest of the spell was deflected back at the Serpent lord tearing his soul from his body in a flash of green she felt weak and tired. As she floated over to Harry as he begun to cry she whispered to him "soon you will cry no more my dear I will protect you the old religion will protect you and soon you will have a new family be safe my chosen."

The spirit of Morgana flew away back to the spirit realm her task on this hallowed day complete soon she would claim Harry as her son , soon the old religion would rise as would the priesthood ,soon the Muggles would pay for nearly killing her kind again , soon the serpant lord would kneel at her feet as she drained his magic for daring to harm her son and soon she would once again walk the world being of flesh and blood.

 **Hogwarts October 31** **st** **1981 divination tower**

Sybill Trelawney was gazing into her crystal ball when suddenly her eyes lost focus and her voice became deep .

 **The one with power to vanquish the dark lord shall be chosen and he shall learn the old ways from the reborn high priestess . The order of the raven shall be whole and the raven shall make war against the Serpent and the phoenix . The Artifact will be found and The son of the raven shall wield the eldest wand and stand against the serpent and the phoenix . Be warned the Serpent is many while raven and phoenix are one .**

 **Know that the artifact will be filled with the liquid of life and the ravens armies shall not suffer eternal sleep yet Serpents strike their souls will reap . Three shall clash their fates are clear one shall reign the others shall be bound in chains …**

 **A/n ok so chapter 1 is finished and I hope you enjoyed . What does the prophecy mean when it speaks of the eldest wand ? ( its not the Hallows ) Who's the priestess who apparently died trying to bring Morgana back to life ? How will this new prophecy effect Dumbledore's plans for Harry ? wait and see!**

 **Chapter 2 coming this week**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n welcome back readers to Harry potter and the order of the raven! The story has 6 reviews 30 favorites and 40 followers keep it up! Now for those who have**

 **never seen Merlin ill try to have the characters explain the creatures spells and concepts as best I can but even still you may be a bit lost without having watched the show . Next another important point in my story Merlin did not attend Hogwarts I find it ridiculous that in Canon Harry Potter Merlin went to Hogwarts.**

 **Review answers**

 **Moonfeath58 Just wait the funs only beginning**

 **Daithi4377 the eighth priestess is not lily and the eldest wand is not Merlin's staff good guesses though**

 **Littleelfmom no your guess from the Priestess is wrong as well sorry** **As for Sirius and Remus I haven't decided . Ron and Hermione you'll have to wait and see!**

 **Charles Ceaser keep reading for more !**

 **SGM84 thanks!**

 **Dz2 thanks old friend Keep reading for more !**

 **Anyway please Follow Favorite And review !**

 **Chapter 2 A new family and new discoveries – 1985-1990**

 **October 31** **st** **1985**

Five year old Harry Potter sat alone in his cupboard crying after another beating from his uncle for apparently stealing Dudley's candy . Every Halloween he got a beating whether it was for stealing Dudley's sweets or just being a burden on good normal folk as uncle Vernon would remind him as he hit him with his belt . Every Halloween as he cried himself to sleep he swore he could here the air cry out with him and then as he drifted off he always saw the form of a woman long curly black Hair with eyes as green as his .

This year was no different as he was about to drift off he saw the woman again sitting at the foot of his bed and he smiled but as his closed he heard her speak . "Harry cry no more Harry you are safe now." Harry shot upright nearly hitting his head on the ceiling "your real?" Harry asked quietly now shy staring at her shimmering ghostlike form .

"Yes Harry I am my name is Morgana Le Fey ." "like from the stories of king Arthur ?" Harry asked his curiosity peaked "Yes Harry those stories you thought were myth are in fact real magic is real ." "An entire society of magic exist hidden from they eyes of Muggles you are part of it Harry you're a Wizard." Morgana stated " I cant be a wizard im just Harry ..just Harry " Harry stated unsure even to himself Morgana laughed a small laugh which brought a smile to his face " Ill prove it too you " with a wave of her hand and eyes flashing silver the dust cobwebs and spiders all vanished.

Harry gasped then smiled " magic is real " he whispered . "Yes and if you'll come with me you'll learn all about magic and can be free of these Muggles " she spit the word . "ive seen over the years how they treat you and it's the same as they've always treated our kind" "you'll have a new family and I can even teach you how to speak to your parents". " Harry nodded his head then asked " How you're a ghost ?" Morgana smiled "I will posses you for a short time we will leave here and I shall take us to your new home their I will answer all your questions " Harry nodded ready to start his new life.

The door to the cupboard was blasted apart as Harry eyes now glowing silver Stepped out from his prison. _"Should we go and deal with those Muggles Harry or would you rather just go?" asked the spirit of Morgana_ "lets just go the soon we leave the better and with a world from Morgana coming from his lips the front door was unlocked and open and a black raven with silver eyes was seen flying from Privet drive never too return again . as tjey sped away Harry swore he could hear "BOY!" being screamed from far below him he laughed it felt great to be free from the pain and torment he had suffered.

 **Isle Of the Blessed October 31** **st** **1985**

Harry had left the mainland long ago speeding on silent ghostly wings out to sea. He still could hardly believe it he thought eventually he would wake up back in his Cupboard and this would all be a dream . " _It's not a dream Harry look we are here"_ . Harry felt it a strange humming in the air and a shifting in the mist. Then he saw it from the mist rose an island dominated by a massive ruined castle . " _Welcome Harry to the isle of the blessed the center of the old religion "._ As they flew towards the castle courtyard Harry saw seven robed figures standing around a blood stained alter next to that stood an enormous tree. As he landed and Morgana's spirit appearing beside him as he felt and saw himself change to his normal appearance all seven hooded figures bowed as one spoke up. "lady Morgana you have returned with the boy." "Yes all is going well now his training will begin . " Morgana smiled down at Harry who was looking down at his shoes nervously staying quiet . She knelt down " now Harry im sure you're bursting with questions so ask away".

Harry took a deep breath he had been bursting with questions ever since they had left Privet Drive. "What is magic , what can it do, Are their magical creatures,where you really evil like in the myths, Who are these people?' he said all in one breath

All of them laughed and then Morgana spoke up . "lets tackle your question one at a time ." "magic can be split I guess you could say into two categories Modern day wand magic which uses a magical core from a creature to focus a wizard or witches inborn abilities as well ass lesser potions , the art of rune crafting ,healing and so much more. This magic is mostly far weaker than the kind that you and I posses though every magic user can learn this type of magic if they choose."

"The magic that we can wield only certain people are born with it is the power to use the magic of the earth itself we call it Sorcery or the Old religion we worship it as it has a will of its own long ago almost any magic user could use it but as more and more of us were destroyed by Muggles who feared us and the number of magic users dwindled they were forced to resort to lesser magic." "As a sorcerer there is almost never a need for a wand or any visual manifestation occasionally words must be spoken but extremely powerful Sorcerers like you and I almost never need even that."

"As for your second question on what magic can do that depends on which type you speak of ." Modern Magic can give you incredible luck , let you fly on brooms ,teleport in an instant hide magic from muggles you'll be going to a school for this type of magic when you reach eleven. " Sorcery is nearly limitless With certain items you could find someone unless their protected , age yourself if you wished , change your appearance , you do not age , posses someone as you experienced change yourself into an animal , command them, create the elements control and dominate the minds of others, see the future even resurrect the dead ." Morgana said pointing to her ghostly form

"Your next question magical creatures such as phoenix's, unicorns, and dragons exist as well as trolls ,goblins and several ancient and more modern types of magic serpent you'll learn more about all this when you go to the magical school at eleven your time until then will be spent learning everything my priestesses can teach you concerning Sorcery. " Harry nodded to show he was still following along

"Your next question am I evil ?" " Some would say im evil I did Fight Merlin as the myths say , I did it because he would have us coexist with the muggles those that will kill us because they fear what we can do yet they refuse to listen . " " I also oppose modern wizards as a lot of them no longer follow the old ways and think that magic is theirs to do with as they please instead of respecting it as they should." "We all use what some consider dark magic but often times violence and even murder is necessary to what we must do ." "the old religion is all about keeping the balance between life and death to summon the dead a life must be given or something of equal value " she said pointing at the bloody alter . "To summon spirits a Human sacrifice is required and it must be done on this night to reanimate a corpse that can be done any day of the year though it is best done in Winter as that is the season of the dead ."

Harry looked up slightly hesitating "Isn't all murder wrong though ?" Morgana smiled " No if someone with magic does not respect it do they truly deserve to have the gift ?"

" No I guess not if you don't respect something you don't deserve it. " Harry stated thinking it over Morgana than continued "The muggles would attack us if they discovered magic and we that posses it even though we wish to be left alone and have done nothing to them it is us defending our right to live." Harry thought back to all the times he had been beaten and called a freak by his relative all because he had magic his face hardened as did his soul he would never allow that to happen to him or the people who had rescued him and would care for him. "I understand and I guess what you said earlier kind of makes sense ." Harry stated still slightly unsure with the idea of violence and murder It must have shown on his face because Morgana hugged him her ghostly form passing through him "don't worry Harry you'll understand as you train and become older."

"As to your last question we are the high priestess of the old religion we guard the isle of the blessed and all within it ." "We serve the old religion and are the most powerful of our order you will eventually become one of the Catha the order of high priest within the old religion our equal.' "You must be tired and that is enough questions for tonight you begin your training tomorrow." "Be safe my chosen and obey the priestess for you will learn much from them you wont see me again until this night Five years from now. "

As Morgana finished speaking the first rays of dawn crept into the sky and the veil opened once more Harry captivated by this display Morgana's spirit shot one last look of warmth at Harry before stepping through the veil vanishing back into the realm of the dead . Harry slept that knight mind whirling with the fact that he was free and a whole new life would begin for him when next his eyes opened .

 **A/n ok so chapter 2 is finished" Chapter 3 will be when Harry goes to Hogwarts .**

 **Morgana's knowledge of Modern magic**

 **While Morgana and the high priestess do know some things about Modern magic they don't know everything . So Harry and Morgana will be discovering new things as the story goes on . Though they will use Sorcery and its methods the majority of the time only using Modern magic when necessary .**


End file.
